custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sarda
Sarda was a Ta-Matoran who once resided in Mahri Nui. Biography Early Life Similarly to all other Ta-Matoran, Sarda began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion, Sarda was placed inside the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. While the island of his original residence remains unclear, it is known that he was close friends with Idris and Lesovikk, who would later become a member of the first Toa Team, the Toa Cordak. Early in the history of the Matoran Universe, however, Sarda and his fellow villagers were sent to Karzahni by the local Turaga, who had gone insane during the absence of the local Toa Team. Karzahni When Sarda arrived in Karzahni, he was presumably forced to surrender his Kanohi and any tools he wielded. Rebuilt into a weaker form, Sarda was fitted with a different Kanohi mask and gifted an Electro Blade before being shipped to the island of Voya Nui by Karzahni, who felt great shame at his inability to properly repair the Matoran sent to him. Landing in the Southern Continent, Sarda and his fellow Matoran became some of the earliest settlers of Mahri Nui, a village on the outskirts of Mount Valmai. Following the Great Disruption, Turaga Jovan was known to have settled on Voya Nui, the neighboring village of Mahri Nui, guiding the Matoran population whilst covertly ensuring the safety of the Chamber of Life. During this time, Sarda notably attended several of the Turaga's campfire stories, learning the legend of the Kanohi Avohkii and gaining a broader knowledge of the Matoran Universe. 1000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta launched an unexpected assault upon the core processor of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash. Rocked by universal tectonic activity, Sarda's adoptive homeland broke off from the Southern Continent landmass and was ejected entirely from its dome, coming to rest on the surface of Aqua Magna, bringing with it both the villages of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui and killing Turaga Jovan. Robbed of their leader and without the protection of Toa, the Matoran of the two villages struggled to survive in their new circumstance. After a brief period of cohabitation between the Matoran of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui, however, the island was once again ravaged by cataclysm, causing Mahri Nui to break off and sink into the ocean. Mahri Nui With the Mahri Nui landmass crushing the fortress of Barraki Ehlek and a surrounding field of Airweed during its descent, Sarda's village became immersed in a protective bubble, eventually coming to a rest on the lip of a chasm. Adjusting to the mutagenic waters of the Pit, which had become contaminated by radiation leaking from the damaged Matoran Universe, Sarda and his fellow villagers were restored to their original forms prior to Karzahni's tampering. Having establishing himself as a sentry on Voya Nui, Sarda integrated into the village's guard unit, patrolling the Mahri Nui perimeter and fending off aquatic Rahi attacks. Similar to many other Matoran in her settlement, Sarda developed a fascination with the abyss and the primordial depths of the Pit lurking beneath her village, which were home to many dangerous marine creatures. Roughly 1000 years after the Great Cataclysm, Idris witnessed mounting tensions among her fellow Matoran after a number of shepherds started to go missing on the outskirts of the village. With a Le-Matoran named Defilak elected as the leader of the settlement, Sarda came to volunteer for an expedition deeper into the Black Waters surrounding Mahri Nui, hoping to conclusively discern the cause of the abductions. Accompanying Defilak, Idris, and an Onu-Matoran named Gar in a submersible vessel, Sarda chartered a course deep into the Black Water. Shortly after leaving Mahri Nui, however, the vessel was damaged by a squadron of Takea sharks, forcing the Matoran to abandon the submersible. Taken captive, Sarda and his fellow explorers were trapped in a solidified air pocket in a nearby cave, where Barraki Pridak began interrogating them. Offering a dissatisfying answer, however, Sarda was notably flung from the safety of the cave into the midst of the Takea. Moments from being devoured, Sarda was saved by the arrival of Toa Lesovikk, who had traveled to the Pit in search of the missing Matoran of his homeland. Using his Sea Sled to knock several Takea off-course, the Toa of Air was able to repel the Rahi and rescue Sarda, though not before the Ta-Matoran ran out of oxygen and was mutated into a water-breather. Before he could return to Mahri Nui, however, Sarda's personal air bubble ran out, exposing him to the mutagen of the Pit and turning him into a water-breather. With the air of his village now toxic to his, Sarda was forced to venture out into the Pit with Lesovikk, where he was reunited with Idris, who had fallen victim to a similar predicament. With Karzahni loose in the Pit, Sarda joined Lesovikk on his quest to subdue the tormentor, only for Lesovikk to fall victim to Karzahni's Kanohi Olisi during their first confrontation. With the Toa of Air caught in a trance-like state, Sarda and Idris busied themselves constructing a rudimentary trap with which to confine Karzahni. Met with initial complication, Sarda and Idris were able to repurpose components from Defilak's Submersible Vessel into the mechanism, ultimately ensnaring their former captor within the trap, though not before Lesovikk broke free of the Kanohi Olisi's effects to rescue the Matoran one final time, pulling them out of Karzahni's reach in the moments before the trap activated. With the Battle of Mahri Nui raging above, Lesovikk resolved to stay in the Pit and recapture the escaped prisoners, hoping to atone for his tragic failure to the Matoran of Sarda's homeland. Salvaging Ehlek's original Breathing Apparatus, however, Lesovikk was able to repair the device, gifting it to Idris and allowing her to return to Mahri Nui whilst Sarda remained to accompany him on his task. To Be Added Journey's End After Mata Nui defeated Teridax following the Battle of Bara Magna, he combined his powers with the Ignika in order to restore Spherus Magna to its past state. In the process, all beings affected by the Pit Mutagen were cured, including Sarda. After that, he joined the mass exodus to escape the Matoran Universe, and he is currently residing at the reformed planet. Abilities and Traits A lifelong friend of Idris and Toa Lesovikk, Sarda was at one point exposed to Karzahni's reconstruction process, which left him in a severely weakened form. Upon exposure to Pit Mutagen, however, the effects of this reconstruction were largely undone. As a Ta-Matoran, Sarda possessed a minuscule degree of control over the elemental discipline of Fire, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Mask and Tools Gifted to him by Karzahni following his reconstruction, Sarda wielded a pair of unknown weapons, which were lost following the sinking of Mahri Nui. Equipped with a variant of the Electro Blade, Sarda's weapon was able to produce short burst of Electricity, stunning most breeds of Rahi in the process. Following his reconstruction on Karzahni, Sarda was issued with a Powerless Kanohi Huna in place of his original Mask. While inoperable, he wore this Kanohi throughout his time on Mahri Nui. Appearances To Be Added Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran